A Love Made Only For You
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: Prequel to "Fate, Time, Truths, and Lies". Ryuhwan and Cooga AU Pairing only. Rated M for a lot of mature content, read at your own risk. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Also, I don't own the manhwa, Witch Hunter.


**I love you, Cooga**

In Hotel OOO*, in room OOO*, a boy's whimper for help were barely over a hum, resonating off the four walls. Ropes, toys and many articles of clothes splayed across the floor and bed. The boy, blonde hair and emerald eyes, bound with handcuffs on his wrists and ropes securely meticulously fastened on every sensitive and tantalizing spot on his body. The boy wasn't alone; he had company of three men with him. Actually, more like hovering over him. One played with his chest, the second played with his abused length and the third mercilessly pounding into the boy's swollen hole.

"Come on boy," cooed one, " Keep it up. You like this play don't cha?"

"Yef sher," the boy muttered under his gag-strap and he let out another painful cry as the third thrust and pound continuously into the boy's bundle of nerves.

"Ah, F-!"mewed the third, "so close."

"Well, get it over with soon," demanded the second, his mouth finally stopped toying with the boy's length for a second but them deviled back into his fun.

"I know, I know," said the third, "alright boy, here it comes."

But before the man could even pound in his last thrust for lift off, the room suddenly became encased in black. Everything disappeared, the windows, the curtains, nightstands, lamps, floor, ceiling, doors, everything. Soon the dark began to surround only the boy. Taken aback, the three men stood up in alarm, the third pulled out in the process, still in an erect state but that didn't matter at the moment. Soon fear came in waves and sent the men in frenzy as they tried to feel their way to the door or any form of escape from the dark. As the men were freaking out, the dark continued to swallow the boy, the boy at his limit of consciousness. Before slipping into unconsciousness, as whisper crept in.

"Cooga, Cooga. I've found you," the whisper chanted and soon the boy, now Cooga, was completely encapsulated in the dark, the rope and chains and toys disappeared instantly.

"Who…Who's there?" Cooga said raggedly with all the mustered energy he could stir up.

"Cooga, beloved," The whisper rang, "I've found you."

Confused and uneasy, he tried to stand up; only to find that he couldn't control his hips too well. Then, from nowhere, a large pair of arms cradled him firmly. "You will rest after we get you all done and clean," the voice rang again.

One of the hands that cradled him, slid down to his hips and fondled with the tip of his length. Mewls of pleasure slipped through his lips as he tried to wriggle out of the hands but failing to do so due to the depleted energy tank. As the ministrations continued, the low voice continued to whisper what seemed so close to the nape of his neck. Words of love and promises were all that Cooga heard as he felt his climax edging closer, the cooing and mewing getting progressively louder. The only way to keep him from crumbling apart was by clinging onto the large arms that held him in place.

"Beloved Cooga, my love at first sight. I will protect you with my life. No one will touch you the way those trash did to you," cried out the voice, "I love you, l love you, I love you Cooga."

With one long cry of pleasure, and after a long night at the hotel with the three men, Cooga was finally able to release his pent up essence and let his body become lax. Cooga soon let himself close his eyes and let sleep prevail. Once he was in deep sleep, the dark surroundings began to recede. No longer in the hotel room but an ordinary apartment room, the shadows slowly revealed a small nightstand with a large dresser and then a closet next to it, a sliding door at the other end of the room and small table with a black and white rug underneath at the center.

The sliding door slowly opened so as to make as little noise as possible. A tall figure wearing a black cape and hair to match, and amethyst colored eyes, approached the sleeping figure that now lies comfortably curled up on the bed. Leaning over, the smaller body, he planted a small kiss on Cooga's forehead.

"My love sleep well", the man whispers as he takes off his cape and drapes it over Cooga's still naked body, " the bath will come later then."

Stepping back out, his cell phone rang with a buzz sound; it was on vibrate so that he wouldn't disturb his beloved. Reaching into his pocket, and successfully pulled the little device out and quickly answered, not even looking at the caller ID; he knew who it was.

"Ryuhwan? How did it go? Were you able to get him?" a voice called out from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, and don't worry. He's sleeping right now and it has been a long night for him, ya'know," Ryuhwan answered back.

"Well alright then. Mission accomplished. Bring me the report as soon as he wakes up." The caller replied and then hung up.

"Don't worry, I will." Ryuhwan replied, not to anyone in particular.

He then retreated to the living where he splayed himself across the couch and then let the sleep's spell work its magic and soon he fell into the beginning of the sweet dream of a tomorrow with the love of his life.

To be continued…

Ok so here's an outline for ya, this is a prequel that takes place before "Fate, Time, Truths and Lies". This is mainly going to be a Ryuhwan and Cooga pairing. Possibly other pairing? Not so much. Anyway, the (OOO*) at the beginning, if any of you were confused, was used so as to not actually mention any actual hotels, it's your choice to put a name and number there, but it will remain as such.

Please Rate and Review.

Look forward to the installment of chapter 2.


End file.
